1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which an information signal of a record and/or a reproduction is made possible with respect to a disc shaped recording medium and more particularly relates to a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus suitable for being used in an image pickup device which uses a disc shaped recording medium as an information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known, for example, an apparatus described in a patent reference 1 as a conventional disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus which uses a disc shaped recording medium as a recording medium. In the patent reference 1 which was applied for a patent previously by the present patent applicant, there is described about electronic equipment of a DVD. (Digital Versatile Disc) player or the like and particularly about an insulator structure.
In electronic equipment having a structure in which an insulator made of an elastic body is mounted between an exterior body and a driving mechanism portion disposed in the exterior body and a driving mechanism portion is supported elastically by the exterior body through the insulator, the electronic equipment described in the patent reference 1 has a feature that the insulator comprises a vibration absorbing portion for absorbing a vibration by its elasticity when a vibration is added in a predetermined direction and a stopper portion for restricting a displacement by touching the exterior body side when a vibration beyond a range of a vibration absorption by means of the vibration absorbing portion is added as one body configuration.
According to the electronic equipment having such a constitution, it becomes possible to reduce the number of parts because it becomes unnecessary to compose the stopper portion by additional parts as in a conventional case so that cost saving and a further miniaturization and a thinner configuration of the equipment can be expected.
However, in case of such electronic equipment, it was constitution such that a circuit board formed as a discoid shape is made also to play a role of a chassis, the circuit board is equipped with a table rotation device and the device assembled body is contained in a space surrounded by an upper cabinet and a lower cabinet. Further, there are mounted a lot of electronic parts on the circuit board such as an LSI or an IC constituting a control circuit for drive-controlling an optical pickup device mounted on a table rotation device or on the table rotation device, a capacitor, a resistor or others. Therefore, there was a problem that heat generation is produced based on a fact that these electronic parts are driven and the table rotation device and the optical pickup device are affected thermally by the heat generation.
For example, when the table rotation device becomes a predetermined high temperature or more caused by the heat radiation of electronic parts, a problem that a malfunction might be produced in the electronic parts, a rotation efficiency deteriorates caused by a fact that the rotation of the spindle motor becomes unstable or the like is to occur.
[Cited Patent Reference 1] Japanese laid-open patent No. 2003-151255